poketar
by speckletail-226
Summary: Summary: While on the turtle island Aang met with a few pokémon that go and help him fight the fire lord. Aang will be going to the island before the time then in the show it will give them time to train the pokémon I'm also expanding the time of the comet. Warning: the only thing I own is the evolution form that Eevee will turn into


Poketar

Avatar/Pokemon

Summary: While on the turtle island Aang met with a few pokémon that go and help him fight the fire lord.

Aang will be going to the island before the time then in the show it will give them time to train the pokémon I'm also expanding the time of the comet.

Warning: the only thing I own is the evolution form that Eevee will turn into

~Linebreak~

**Aang**

I was walking and around the turtle island that's when I hear a twig snap. I looked around and saw a dark and light brown fox it had a thick ring of fur on its neck the only thing weird about it was the rabbit like ears. It had blue eyes that matched Sokka's eyes(Eevee). A blue monkey with a ring of fur on top of its head with the same blue eyes as Katara's(Pansore). It looks like a monkey its bottom half is green with the stomach to the cheeks are tan and the rest of the head is green it has a little bush growing on its head it had the same eye color as Toph (Pansage). A smallish dragon like animal with a tail that the tip of it was on fire though he seemed okay with it. The only thing separating it from a dragon was the no wings it had a scar going through its eye like Zuko's (Charmander). A small bird that was a light and dark gray coloring it had a heart at the end of its beak with my gray eyes(Tranquil). The bird looked at me and I heard it say_ Hello you are the Avatar right_ in my head. I nodded a little wary. _Then can we come with you we wish to fight but the only two that can get off this island is me and the blue one over there his name is Pansore, the green one is Pansage the fox is Eevee the little dragon is Charmander and I am a Tranquil. _The bird now identified as a Tranquil said.

I bowed to it saying " My name is Aang, its nice to meet all of you, you know I have friends that would go well with you," I had a thoughtful look on my face "How about I give y'all a lift off this island if ya want," I mumbled the last part but Tranquil still heard.

_That would be great thank you _Tranquil said while she bowed her head. I got out my glider and opened it. All the creatures climbed onto me with the exception of Tranquil she flew next to my head. The pansage and the pansore got on each of my shoulder the eevee sat on top of my head and the charmander sat on the back of my glider. I flew on the glider to the cave that everyone was at. There was a boy with all his hair shaved off except for a ponytail he had brown eyes and a red outfit to blend in to people in the fire nation. There was another boy with his hair shorter than the first boy he also had a red outfit on to blend in. There were to girls as well one had all her hair in a bun and one had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs in a loop around her ears. One of them had lavender eyes while one had blue eyes. They both has a red outfit on as well. I went down to everyone looking for me. Tranquil flew next to me watching everything with a watchful eye.

"Those are my friends Zuko, Sokka, Toph and Katara," I said to the creatures riding and flying on and with me. I landed next to Zuko and he glared at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Where were you at?" He asked with his eyebrow lifted.

"Um an island that turned out to be a turtle," I said nervously scratching my head. Tranquil landed on my shoulder giving a coo. That's when they notice the animals on top of me and my glider. The charmander climbed off the glider and walked over to Zuko.

"Char charmander," charmander said while jumping on Zuko. Zuko looked at me for me to remember the dragon incident. I did.

"Pansage pan," Pansage said going to Toph. Toph looked at pansage and then me and said "Did you here what he said?"

"No I couldn't," I said while shaking my head.

"Really he said that he liked me what does he look like?" toph asked.

"He looks like a monkey his bottom half is green with the stomach to the cheeks are tan and the rest of the head is green he has a little bush growing on his head," Katara said. "What are they?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

_We are known as pokémon we have powers like you do. _They all said but I could only hear tranquil.

"Pansore sore," pansore said jumping up and down.

"I could understand her," Katara said smiling "So that must mean she is mine sweet."

"Eevee vee," eevee said jumping all around Sokka.

"Sweet I got the fox one," Sokka said with a smile picking up the eevee.

_They all picked their trainer now you train us but of course we need to teach you how. _Tranquil said to me which I repeated for the gang. _Now what you do is say our name and then a move, like Aang will say tranquil use gust try Aang. _Tranquil said which again I repeated.

"Okay then Tranquil use gust," I said tranquil raised her wings and brought them down several times super fast making the wind turn into a mini tornado attacking a tree it collapsed the tree.

**Sokka **

My little Eevee was telling all his moves which were: swift, quick attack, scratch, and bite. So there were no elemental powers like me. "Eevee lets practice swift okay?" I asked

_Okay I'll try Sokka. _Eevee said. Eevee took a battle stance and yelled SWII-IIIIIIIFT. What happened was stars flew out of Eevee's mouth it hit a boulder it turned it to rubble.

"Cool that's a strong move now use quick attack on that tree over there," I said pointing to a tree on my right.

Eevee started to run and gaining speed every millisecond until he finally hit the tree with tremendous speed and strength but it didn't fall from the force of the hit. "Cool that was awesome but we need to work on it," I said while hugging eevee to my chest. "Now lets work on bite now to have some one to practice with," I said to Eevee.

"I'll practice with you Sokka," Zuko said holding Charmander to his chest he looked so much like a little kid right then I wanted to laugh but I held it in and said "Sure that would be cool thanks."

**Zuko**

I was writing down all of Charmander's moves which were: amber, tackle flamethrower and scratch.

"Lets try the elemental attacks first," I said.

_Okay Zuko _Charmander said with a smile.

"Lets go with amber," I said pointing to a tree to my right which was where I heard Sokka say that it was a good Idea to practice with someone I saw Charmander blow amber's of fire till the tree was on fire.

"Hey why don't we practice with Sokka and Eevee?" I asked Charmander

_I would like that very much Zuko. _Charmander said with great enthusiasm. He jumped into my arms and snuggled up to my chest.

I walked up to Sokka and said "I'll practice with you Sokka."

When he gave the okay I sat Charmander down and he got into a battle position giving a cute little battle cry.

Sokka went first saying "Eevee use swift now!" Eevee opened his mouth and let loose a volley of stars

"Dodge it now Charmander, then use amber!" I said hoping that would be able to. And he did he moved out of the way of the stars then attacked with amber.

"Use tackle with quick attack Eevee,"

"Eevee eev," Eevee said then got running with his head down it was picking up speed really fast.

"Charmander use flamethrower now," I said with confidence. He threw the best flame out of his mouth he was like a firebender with moves like that.

"Eevee use bite now," Sokka said with a smirk in place. Cue uneasy feeling now.

"Dodge now Charmander," I said but it was to late Eevee got him on the head now he was running around with a fox creature on his head.

"Now Eevee use swift," Sokka commanded, Eevee let go and opened his moth and let loose another volley of stars at Charmander. It hit him dead on but he got back up. We were going to win this battle no matter what.

"Now Charmander Use scratch and keep it up," I commanded with a strong voice. Charmander got close to Eevee and scratched it repeatedly until it had trouble getting up one more scratch and he was down. I had won the battle, I heard cheering then surrounded by everyone asking how I did it.

~linebreak~

So that was the first chapter tell me what you thank say if its any better than my other stories.


End file.
